Jetplane
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Mostly involving Sanji and Zoro. Rated T for swears and some lemon...
1. Jetplane

One Piece: Jetplane

Challenge: Drabble

A/N: UGH. So much for friggen shuffle. My shuffle sucks. Amber Pacific kept popping up. Good band, but hell. My Ipod must really like that friggen band. ____

Anyway. Hm. Did all of this, and just realized how..... erm...... emo(........?) I guess they are. But all of my fic's are like that.... CAN'T I WRITE ANYTHING ELSE? And write it well? -sigh- I'm finished. OH OH ONE MORE THING. I finally figured out what AU means.... or at least Ican take a guess. Does it mean "Alternative Universe"? Would make sense.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1.

He ran as fast as he could, the world spinning around him. He was panting, his lungs searing with pain, but he pushed himself farther. " ZORO!! " He screamed, forcing the air through his throat, finding it more and more difficult. He gritted his teeth, clenched his hands into tight fists, and pounded forward. The ship.... The ship is leaving, dammit!! Go faster, faster, faster!! He's leaving..... and you're just gonna let him go without a word?! Hurry up!

He fell to the wet ground, soaking his knee's, but he pushed himself up as soon as he hit the ground and pulled forward, the ship getting closer and closer by the minute.

---Thoughts Before Me, Amber Pacific

2. (High school AU)

" I...... I'm fine. I don't need your help. " He said, wiping the blood off his chin. His uniform had spots of his own blood, too... He ran a hand though his hair, and shot him a venomous glance. He turned back to his arm, and tried to wined the bandages by himself, using his teeth.

Sanji sighed, and walked up closer to the green haired teen. He took the bandages in his hands, and helped him despite his protests. " You're not doing yourself any favors by doing it by yourself. " He said.

---Pork and Beans, Weeser

3. (High school AU)

He flicked through the channels, not really paying attention to what was playing in front of him. His eyes scanned the moving pictures, but hardly really focused. He glanced away fro it for a moment, but his eyes wandered back to the screen. He sighed.

" Why don't you do something else if you're bored? " The blond haired man asked him, giving him the 'You stupid marimo' look.

" There's nothing else to do. " He replied, feeling his frustration rise just seeing the look he was giving him.

" I can think of many more things than staring blankly at a t.v. screen. "

" Name o- " He soon found the blond on top of him, his lips on his. His eyes widened.

---Shut up and Smile, Bowling for Soup

4.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" He screamed, looking down at him from the ship.

" Trying..... trying to get you to see reason!! " He yelled, standing at the very edge of the cliff. He panted, at a loss for breath.

" Reason?! You too? Don't you get it?! I'll never get strong enough with.............. with you! " He said angerly, rubbing the back of his head. " There's....... there's no need for me to stay with you..... and Luffy, and Choper.... and Nami, Usopp or Robin!! " He refused to look at the blond. " Let me go!! "

---Chicago is So Two Years Ago, Fall Out Boy

5.

" C-can't....... can't you take me with you?!! " He pleaded, feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes..... He already knew the answer, but he-.... he couldn't help but wish.... wish deeply.....

" That's why I'm leaving- Don't you see- .......... The reason I can't stay and get stronger with you, is that....... I'm fighting for a selfish reason!!! I'm fighting to protect you, for me!! Not for you!! I-........ I couldn't care less about you!! I'm...... I fought with you- for you- for my own reasons!! Of course.... I care whether you live or die, but..... "

---Dear Maria, Count Me In, All Time Low

6.

He felt the blood rush to his face. " Th-that is.... um... " He felt the sweat on his face, and he felt his cheeks turning red. " I'm-........I'm not..... g-gay or anything, b-but.......... "

The green haired man smiled, and laughed. Laughed so outright that it frightened him. It was loud.......... " Oh, you're not are you?! " He chuckled. " So what if I do this- " It was sudden, he hardly saw any in between. He could have argued there wasn't any. But that seaweed head was on top of him.....

---Moan, Cute is What we Aim For

7.

" I........................ " He found the words would hardly come out anymore. The lump in his throat....... it almost didn't allow him to breath. But he pushed the words through. " I won't hold back. I'M GOING TO CUT THAT THING OUT OF YOU. "

" And what if he doesn't want that, hmm? " His voice.... that vile creature was using his voice! " What if this is exactly what he wanted? This power.... You know it's the power he was after. "

" SHUT UP. " He said coldly. " You have no right to tell me what he wants!! "

" Sanji...... " Ugh- that-.... that's his voice again- " I wanted this...... this..... " He held up his arms, and they radiated with that blackness again.... just like before... " POWER.... " He then drew his swords, turning to point on directly at Sanji. " I need it to defeat Mihawk. I need it......... I need power to become the greatest swordsman in the world!! "

---Can't Hold Back, Amber Pacific

8.

" Zoro-... I don't understand..... why'd..... why'd you let it........ let him take you...... You didn't need him- WHY'D YOU LET HIM TAKE OVER YOU'RE BODY?!! " Blood covered his chest, his face, he even began to see red.......... Zo-.......ro......

That peculiar grin again.... " Because he's a fool. " He didn't use Zoro's voice anymore. This voice was darker, more...... evil. " He thought he was stronger than me, and so allowed me to enter his body. But he was an idiot. NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN GREED!! " And he brought the sword down onto Sanji.

" He's still in there...... somewhere..... ZORO!! WHAT ABOUT KUINA?!! "

---Gone so Young, Amber Pacific

9.

" Huh? O-oh no, no, no, no, no. " He shook his head frantically. " I-I can't d-d-d-dance- "

" Don't be such an idiot. " She said, taking his hands in her's and dragging him from his chair. She led him through the crowd, winding between the people. She stopped when they entered and open area big enough for the two of them to spread their arms out wide. She looked at him. " There's no such thing as not knowing how to dance. " She told him, placing his hands on his hips. " Just listen to the song, and sway to the beat. " She wound her hands around his body. " It's that simple. It's only later it gets complicated. " And she began to make the two of them move.

---Dance Hall Drug, Boys Like Girls

10.

" You're eyes are amazing. " He said, twirling her. He caught her, and brought her closer to him. The hall was practically empty by now, and the last reminats were off to the side, sipping punch.

" Huh? Oh, I guess so. " She looked into his. He glanced at there feet. " You're pretty good. "

Zoro looked at her, confused. " Good at..... what? "

" Dancing, you idiot. " She giggled.

---The Sky Could Fall Tonight, Amber Pacific

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Contortment and Pain

One Piece: Contortment and Pain

Challenge: Drabble

A challenge I decided to take on. =) Pretty simple: Take a music playing device, set it on random, and write a drabble based on the song you got. Write ten and put them up on FF. So this is what I came up with. First is kinda short... It was my first one. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and try the challenge yourself! It's quite fun.

I'm putting the time of the songs to give you a look at how much time I had to work on each drabble, in case it's absolute crap, or makes little sense. Or both... Hm...

If they had a genre called major tragedy, this would go there. ____ Just 'cause I seen incapable of writing anything else. -sigh-

And as if this author's note isn't long enough... This is my first time writing One Piece. Well, writing and actually completely. I can't think of an original idea for the Merry Go crew. But maybe that'll change. We shall see in the future!! For now, please enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1.

Blood covered his face, and his eyes widened in shock. No way.... I didn't- no.... The blonde hair was speckled with red, and there was a peculiar grin on his face. " Zoro... " His face was wet, rain droplets beginning to fall. " I just wanted to tell you something... " He said- he said- he said- His hand slipped off the hilt, and he fell backwards.

---Golden, Fallout Boy 2:32

2.

" Shut up, you stupid cook! " Zoro yelled, gripping the hilt of his sword in anger.

"You think you intimidate me, moss-head??! " Sanji held onto his pan tighter, glaring at Zoro.

The two stood on the bow of the Merry Go, one on one side, and the other on the other side, weapons drawn. Zoro moved first, Sanji right behind him. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! " The next thing either man noticed was that they were flat on their faces, and hurting all over. Sanji looked up and saw Nami, holding her staff. " You idiots. "

---Some FOB song... I forget the title. 3:16

3.

" What the hell do you mean-...? " Zoro's voice shook. He held his hand, wishing, hoping desperately... Why the hell does he have to die? " You-..... don't you let go, Sanji- DON'T LET GO! "

A smile creeped onto the blonds face, and a whispy chuckle escaped him. " Zoro, get a grip... I'm not going anywhere..."

Good.... good... w-wait! Wait! " Wh-what do you mean by that?! " Zoro demanded, squeezing a bit harder on his hand.

" My life has been a lie, hasn't it? " Zoro saw a tear streak down Sanji's face.

" You idiot- Do you- you- YOU HAVE ME NOW, SO DON'T GIVE UP YET! " Zoro screamed, trying to get into his thick skull... " Life might've been hell... but I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise. "

---Lyrical Lies, Cute is What We Aim For 3:33

4.

He was dying. That much he knew. Another thing he knew is that it hurt like hell. He scoffed at the idea of that coming from him, the man who wanted to become the greatest swordsman, but he knew it to be true. His whole body burned as the venom entered his bloodstream and killed him slowly from the inside. He didn't know what to say, how to react... not that he could do much whether he wanted to or not...

" Zoro... " His eyes widened, and pleaded not to be found. Oh God, please no... no, no, no, no, no, no... They were looking for him, and he begged and begged and begged. He winced again as the burning in his body felt like it rose a couple of degree's...

Despite his pleading and begging... A blonde man rounded the corner, and glanced down the alley, calling the swordsman's name. " Zoro!! " And he ran full speed towards him.

---Early Sunsets over Monroeville, My Chemical Romance 5:07

5.

Her brown eyes were what captivated him, drawing him into her. What really piqued his interest was the scar that stretched from her cheek to her eyebrow, crossing over her eye. She held a katana at her side, and wore a simple black shirt with blue pants. Her boots reached her knees.

" Are you Roronoa Zoro? " She asked, gripping the sword tightly, as if someone could steal it at any moment...

---Can't Stop, Gotta Date with Hate, Lost Prophets 3:42

6.

He lay limp in his arms. No breath was taken by him. His eyes were closed. Never to see, never to breath, and never to move, ever again. He didn't move either, but his heart ached. It felt like he was pierced with a thousand blades, and then had them ripped out, and the process was repeated a hundredfold. No tears appeared, but neither did he blink. No motion.

" Why... " He whispered again and again, asking himself the question. A question never to be answered. For there was no one left who knew the reason... " How could this happen to you? " Another question, left to be unanswered forever.

---Disenchanted, My Chemical Romance 4:55

7.

" How... How can you say that-? " Came a mumbled reply. Humph. A denial.

" You're pathetic. " Doesn't he know anything? Well, how could I expect as much from a lowlife piece of shit? " I have nothing left to say to you. " I'm a marine and, well... he's a fucking pirate. We're not supposed to get along, let alone... let alone...

" What was all of it then?! " Now he's getting angry. The idiot. If he attracts anymore attention... I'm letting him go! Isn't that enough?! If he gets any louder, he'll be caught, and I'll have no choice but to- " A lie?! "

" I guess that's what you could call it. Yeah, " Be quiet, you moron! Do you want to get caught?! " a lie. " Humph. No. No it wasn't. Not to me. It was never a lie. But that was before... all of this. Before I became a marine and before you became a pirate. I'm... truly sorry I have to do this but... Ugh- His eyes are killing me. " It was all fun and games, I guess you could say. "

" What-...? " Please, just go... I can't take anymore...

---I Caught Fire, The Used 3:24

8.

He leaned back, his hands behind his head. Memories pushing themselves back to the surface. Ones he really tried to forget, and smacked them back when they tried to make a reappearance. But this time... he didn't stop them. He let them play themselves, a single tear falling down his cheek.

He kissed him, feeling his arms snake themselves around him. A smile slipped onto his face, as he felt the others man's hand on his bare chest, and his tongue slither around his neck, falling further and further down his body.

---Movin' on, Good Charlotte 3:27

9.

" If you want me to wait, I'll wait here- "

" No! No... Don't wait here, they might catch you- "

" Huh! No one will catch me! Just you watch. No one will even see me! I promise. " That's what he said. That's exactly what he said. But now I sit here with his head in my lap, his blood on my hands, and my tears on his chest, wetting his white shirt. His swords were no where to be seen... Those- those-... those beasts took his most prized possessions!

---Wondering, Good Charlotte 3:32

10.

A scream filled the air, the breath disappearing from his lungs at the very sound. A shudder skipped down his spine, leaving goosebumps on the skin it passed. He rose his eyes to the sky, just for a second, pleading, before resuming the battle before him. But nothing was real anymore. He knew whose scream that was. The scream filled and contorted with pain. And the other that soon rose, the one filled with hate, loathing, and a complete sence of loss.

Sanji watched as Zoro sped past him, hardly planting his feet on the ground. It was to no surprise that he fell not two feet from Sanji, but he didn't rise. He lay there, almost motionless. Sanji kicked down one more marine, before turning and bending down to Zoro. But he didn't know what to say.

" It was her. " He said. His voice was almost unrecognizable, Sanji could have argued it wasn't him. Zoro pushed himself to his knee's, looking at the blond headed cook. " That scream... That scream was her... " He pulled himself to his feet, using Sanji and began to run again, leaving the speechless Sanji behind.

---Everybody Screaming!!!, Lostprophets 3:52


End file.
